Shattering Fate
by darkmoonprincess432
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Full summary inside. Naruto never belonged to the Leaf Village and neither did his three best friends. One of them has a secret though; Aishina can predict the future and once their world is turned upside down it will be up to her to lead the way. Despite this, she knows she's fighting fate; fighting destiny and when she finds herself in love, will fate still shatter?
1. Prolougue

**_Comments: Ok I know you people are probably pissed that I haven't updated any of my stories. Well I've been working on this and another story (my humor one that I haven't published) I wanted to do a story in a world I created. I made it Feudal Japan/Roman sort of setting. Aishina is in this fic too again as a Bijuu holder but Neji is slightly altered. Keep in mind that some of the characters will be very, VERY OOC. This is a different world people; they'll act different. Enjoy!  
><em>**

**_Summary: There are villages, hidden from humans that belong to the race of Inus and Nekos. Clans from within the village constantly fight in gladiator-like brawls. Of all the people in the village, there are twelve jinchuriki, tailed beast holders, Bijuu holders whatever you call them. Alienated and cast out of the social world, four of these jinchuriki in the combined village of Konoha and Suna, manage to bear the burden with each others help. Their past is far from peaceful and are cursed with disabilities, illness, imparied vision, partial deafness, insomnia, colorblind and countless scars. Two are siblings, the other two are also siblings. They have parents (sort of) but even they, can only heal their hearts so much. So time passes on, a few new friends come into their lives but that isn't enough to keep them from discrimination. They're in their prime, their teen years. One has their own genin cell. They've slowly become accepted and, even from the start, they still love the village who has 'good people' in it. However, their lives are about to be shattered by a masked man that orchestrated their fate. Scattered, the four manage to reunited in a secret cave with their fellow jinchuriki minus one. The masked man is the destined Ten-Tails holder. But that cannot happen. If he does, the world would be trapped in indefinate terror. The remaining jinchuriki pass into the realm of Rakuen, paradise. There they will train, and train for their villages. The villages that persecuted them. The villages that lied to them. The villages that hated them. Yes, they're going to save those villages but to do that, they must do the impossible. Shatter fate. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto however, Rakuen, OC's and the Inu/Neko villages belong to me. _**

In the Neko/Inu village called Konoha-Suna there are two types of people, alphas and bitches all of which can utilize chakra just like the humans they avoid. The alphas are the dominate members of a relationship; the ones who fuck and fight over the submissive bitches. Alphas are also the only ones who fight against other clans or breeds normally regardless of their gender. Bitches are the cultural aspect of the villages, singing, writing poetry, dancing, learning legends etc. Some families allow them to fight like the Namikaze and the Hatake but the vast majority exists to be mothers not fighters. Others become medics, desk jockeys or teachers since those jobs are considered safe. Now there is another category. Neko's are half cat and Inu's are half dog. Ranks determine a person's power in the village. They go as follows: Genin, Chūnin, Tobeksu Jonin, Jonin, and Kage. Each breed lives in same villages but even these villages are divided.

Many clans with various types of mysterious power clash over the esteemed position of Kage, the leader of the village. In the Kirigakure village, the title is Mizukage, Iwagakure, Tsuchikage, Kumokagure, Raikage, Konoha-Suna, Hokage. Clans also decide individually whether or not to allow crossbreeding with other clans and Neko's. The most powerful clans, the Kodaina's (Inu) and the Hyūga's (Neko) did not allow any crossbreeding what so ever until a new leader, Asuka came to power. As the head of the Kodaina's, she fell in love with the head of the Hatake clan, Sakumo. Both fought against the elders of the village and succeeded. Both died of old age after raising their two children Aisha and Kakashi who were legendary prodigies even from a young age. However, the elders forced the two siblings to separate and become heads of their parent's clans; Aisha became the head of the Kodaina's, Kakashi, the Hatake clan's new head. They were also forced to revert back to the no crossbreeding policy.

Unfortunately, like her mother, Aisha decided to marry Hizashi Hyūga; the twin brother of the Hyūga clan head, Aisha's mortal enemy. Her children were born in secret but even so, the scandal was out after four years. Enraged, Hizashi's twin brother Hiaishi confronted the couple and killed both of them. Their daughter, only two years old and partially deaf, was scarred on her right eye from a stray kunai. Today, it's a straight line only jagged because of the lost flesh. Her mother's activated Jikanhaname; the mysterious eye of the Kodaina clan was placed into her right eye socket in exchange for her damaged right eye. To escape further conflict, both clans agreed that the Hatake's were allowed to raise the two in their clan. The younger ones about the age of the children didn't question their position in the clan; they still had silver streaks of hair that showed their partial Hatake heritage. The two grew up to be more powerful than even the current Hokage, Jiraiya had ever seen. There was a darker secret though.

A sealed beast was passed down through the generation to each eldest heir in the Kodaina clan. Aisha possessed it and so did Asuka and the head before that and so on. The beast however, on the arrival of the two Neko/Inu siblings, was given to the younger heir. The beast's name was unknown but the elders did know it was both wolf and phoenix; the sacred creatures of the Kodaina clan. Upon gaining the beast, the son was deemed 'cursed' because he could not host a beast due to his instable health. The village stayed away from them because of that, because they thought they were demons; and cursed because of their past and weaknesses. The Third Hokage of the Village grew old and ill after so many years of traveling and teaching his students when the Fourth Hokage ruled, but in his will he told his students, the Sanin, to make sure that no child in the villages would know the 'cursed' sibling's past. The Sanin obligated and because of their status, one of them, Jiriya, took over the position of Hokage. As the years went by, two other beasts were sealed within the children of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, another Neko/Inu couple. Minato retired from the position of Kage after mortally injuring himself while fighting the beasts. The beasts were called the Kyuubi and the Shukaku. Their sons were unfortunate enough to suffer their fate but they met people like them; the other 'cursed' siblings. They stayed together through their young years and soon, they won respect and power. All of them made a name for themselves but that was not quite enough. No. No matter what, four sealed beasts of this village would always have to become stronger, braver, faster, smarter, in the villages of the Neko's and Inu's.


	2. Dawn

_**Summary/Comments: Alright people. You probably don't like this story since it's been taking up my time but bear with me please. I decided to write a sort of introduction for the characters so you understand their predicament better. I've also introduced three new OC's. They are Aishina's genin cell. By now Konohamaru is already under Ebisu's (closet pervert!) tutelage. So I had to create a new team. Ironically, this story starts at dawn and this is the dawn of the whole story XD. I would also like to point out that the abilites the characters have are the same as in the anime except I've added new ones to accommodate the amount of OC's. The Narrator will be yet another OC but you'll find out who it is in the story! Mornings start out the same but through the day it changes for the worst for our four main characters. There is secrets to be kept, genin to train, lessons to be learned but just how much is hidden under the folds of time? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because you don't see any of my OC's in the anime; now do you? **_

It was dawn. The world was asleep for the most part. If you were up at the time, then you would have heard the clash of weapons and sounds of activated powers. That is, if you left the village of Konoha-Suna, taken a twisting, mind-boggling route through the forest, to a small creek that had branched off from the river. There you would find an area surrounded by rocks right before the bubbling creek. There you would have found the four 'cursed' Nekos/Inu's of the Konoha-Suna village. The loud, Inu blonde alpha is Naruto Uzumaki. He's probably having a shouting match with Aishina, the partially deaf, multicolored hair and eyed Inu alpha of the same village. Either that or they're trying to decapitate to other in a sparring match. The red-head that's practicing with sand is Gaara, Naruto's Neko bitch/submissive brother. It's worth mentioning that he'll kill you on sight. He's rather emo but there is more to him than meets the eye. The other bitch is Neji, the Neko brunette with a sphinx like face who's probably swinging from the overhanging trees or coughing. He's rather sickly but training and lots of sunlight has improved his condition. He'll probably spar with Gaara after he warms up and takes his medication. A close-range fighter like him needs to learn how to face someone with long range attacks like Gaara. Those four are the most dynamic characters of this story. My name is Kuraun, a guardian of the afterlife. I've watched these four endure much suffering for a long, long time. I know their history, their secrets and you dear reader; will have the privilege of seeing them. This is their story.

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny day. Four in the morning and fifteen-year old Aishina was happily laughing with Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen.<p>

"Seikatsu did what? Oh man we're going to get another Pervy Sage!" Naruto said at Aishina's story about her student. Seikatsu, coincidentally, happens to be the said 'Pervy Sage's son', the Hokage of the Village. His twin sister Tora is on the same team. The third member is Tori, an Umino and Aishina's personal favorite.

"I agree. You'd think Tora's scolding would be enough but Tori had to mouth off at him and then throw him in the river! Why the heck they classified Tori as a submissive I'll never know with guts like that!" Aishina shook her head, "I was sure surprised that Jiraiya-sama decided to give me his kids to train. I wish they weren't such a pain though!"

"Well good luck Aishina, you'll need it," Naruto got up and pain the bill, "Pervy Sage wants me in the Hokage tower. I'll see you by the river."

"By the river," Aishina said as she finished her ramen in one gulp. She and Naruto parted ways. Aishina left to go find her team. Taking a deep breath she dissolved her body into wind chakra and flew to the training ground. People didn't seem to mind though. They were used to her materializing and dematerializing though when she performed it successfully for the first time people screamed. Shop owners breathed sighs of relief that she wasn't going to visit them. Any shop she stepped in immediately lost business because she was a monster. That is, with the exception of Ichiraku Ramen and the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Civilians steered clear of Naruto as he ran to the Hokage Tower. He noticed this with a pang. He tried so hard to be a strong warrior; he was now a jonin, a should-have-been-respected warrior. He was still the outcast. He forced himself to smile brilliantly at the guards as he was escorted to the Hokage. Aishina was facing a similar dilemma. Her students had asked her why the village hid from her presence. She had forced humor into her tone saying that it was because she smelled like dog after training so much with her ninken pack. Seikatsu and Tora laughed along with their sensei but Aishina noticed Tori was not convinced.

"Sensei that's not true," Tori crossed his arms, chestnut hair flapping in the wind, "You scent has Ichiraku Ramen and training in it not dog."

"Maybe they don't show their flinching but they're still scared of me; I don't think they're over the mission I had in the Mist," Tori considered this and bought it. Well, it was partially true. Aishina had been sent with Naruto and her father (A/N: remember that Aishina was adopted by Kakashi so legally he is her father even though she's really his niece) Kakashi to the Mist. There they were ordered by the elders of the village to wipe out the traitorous Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They had killed five of them; one escaped and the other was held hostage and was severely disfigured. Rumor had it that Aishina had killed three of them without taking a hit. She had come back to the village unscathed, supporting a tired Kakashi and a wounded Naruto. The village had feared that her demon had taken over when both of her eyes had flashed silver. That was not true but they were scared of her more than ever afterward.

"Anyways, we're going to practice breaking genjutsu again," Aishina gave Tora and Seikatsu a pointed look "-today," Aishina told her students, "I'm going to put you in a simple genjutsu. All three of you know the drill. You will have to break it by disrupting my chakra flow. The word is 'Kai'. Got it?" They nodded. Tori was excited. He had broken Aishina's genjutsu for the past month now. He hoped he could do it again though Seikatsu was thinking that he would fail and Tora was just worried. Aishina quickly flipped through a series of hand signs. The illusion was sinking into the ground. Tora screamed and Seikatsu started to panic as it went under his waist. Tori kept his cool though and created the appropriate hand sign while shouting, "Kai!" The illusion dissolved.

"Very good Tori!" Aishina smiled warmly and ruffled his hair, "That was excellent. Opponents will have a hard time fighting you if you can keep your cool like that all the time like you have for the past month." Tori blushed, "Thank you sensei; I tried to copy the way you fight. You're always so calm." Aishina's eyes crinkled happily as she knelt down to see Tori eye to eye, "Watching a superior is a good idea if you want to learn but remember that only you can create your own style." Tori nodded and threw his arms around her, "Thank you sensei!" Aishina chuckled,

"Be careful though, there will be harder illusions to break," she warned. Tori nodded vigorously, "Can we do it again? With a harder one?" Aishina smiled, "Sorry Tori but Seikatsu and Tora need to learn how to break this one."

"Oh…" Tori's cat ears flopped down disappointed. Noting this Aishina told him, "Why don't you go find Kurenai? Tell her I sent you to train with genjutsu ok?" he perked up immediately, "Thank sensei! I'll go find her right now!" Performing the Body Flicker hand signs, he was gone is a 'poof'!

"Why does Tori get to do solo training?" Seikatsu whined.

"Because he's the only one that's ready; you won't get to solo training until you learn to calm down!"

* * *

><p>Tori appeared at Team Eight's training ground in a cloud of smoke.<p>

"H-h-hey T-t-t-tori-k-kun," Hinata stammered. She was afraid of her cousin's students, especially this one. He was closest to her and if he knew what her father had done to his sensei's parents, he would be furious.

"Oh hey Hinata-sempai," Tori bowed respectfully, "Have you seen Kurenai-sensei?"

"S-s-s-she's o-o-o-o-over t-t-t-there," Hinata pointed at a clearing. Sure enough, the raven haired jonin was standing there, watching Kiba and Shino dueling.

"Thanks!" Tori raced to her, "Kurenai-sensei!" Surprised, Kurenai cast a genjutsu in self-defense. Tori found himself caught in a tree, his arms slowly being binding. Grabbing his kunai he tried to pry himself free. As soon as it grew back though, he realized it was a genjutsu.

"Kai!" he poured in his chakra and busted out of the illusion.

"Tori! Oh my goodness, are you ok?" Kurenai was startled that she had attacked a student. He flopped down on the grass, "I'm ok. Aishina-sensei sent me here for genjutsu training; I guess I got some."

"Sorry," Kurenai said as she helped him up, "You said Aishina sent you?"

"Yep! I was the only one who broke the genjutsu she was training us to break for the last month so she sent me here to learn how to break more while she works with Seikatsu-kun and Tora-chan." Tori scratched his ears sheepishly, "I guess if I'm being a bother I can go back. It'd be good review-

"No it's alright I think the boys could use a training session with genjutsu too," Kurenai smiled, "I'll teach you some other ways to break genjutsu." Tori smiled widely and hugged her, "Thanks so much Kurenai-sensei!" Kurenai smiled and hugged him back. _I can see why Aishina adores him. He's just so sweet and innocent!_ Kurenai grinned to herself but became a little sad. It would be all too easy for the boy in her arms to lose that smile. It was not hard to lose one's innocence in a village of warriors but that's why people like Tori, ever innocent, ever pure were treasured so much.

"Admit it Shino! You lost!" Kiba was shouting at his teammate.

"On the contrary, you lost," Shino replied.

"You want to go?" Kiba challenged. The two bickered. And bickered. And bickered. After about a good 20 minutes, Tori had gotten the anime-angry mark and Kurenai shuddered as the famous Umino vein popped out of his head.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU PRICKS SO WE CAN ACTUALLY ACCOMPLISH MORE THAN GETTING IN THE HOSPITAL!" Tori roared. Kurenai nearly fainted. The kid also inherited another thing from the Umino clan: moodiness. One minute all happy-go-lucky, the next a pissed genin. Yep, he was definitely an Umino no doubt about it. Now that she thought about it, Aishina acted like that too.

"Hai Tori-kohai (A/N: 'Kohai' is a term used for someone under you. In this case it's rather offensive and degrading because Tori is only a few years younger than Kiba)," Tori twitched and hit Kiba where it hurts most, "Kick-in-balls-no-jutsu!" Kurenai now watched with a sweat drop and Tori borrowed his sensei's technique to pummel Kiba into the ground.

"You wanted to practice genjutsu Tori-kun," Shino had taken tact to choose his words carefully with Tori.

"Hai! Aishina-sensei said it would be good if I learned how to break lots of genjutsus so I don't get confused on missions," Tori beamed, "Sensei's the best!"

"I bet she is," Shino said placidly as Kurenai raise an eyebrow. She didn't think Shino of all people would be good with kids.

"Ne, ne, ne, can you show me one please? I want to impress sensei by the time I get back!" Shino nodded, "I'll teach you one even jonin have trouble breaking."

"Great!" Tori said as he braced himself for another illusion. _I want you to be proud of me, sensei!_

* * *

><p>"You can go home now Neji-san," Raidou said politely. He had known Aisha well and had taken it upon himself to educate the young man in a friendly environment.<p>

"See you later Raidou-sensei," Neji bowed respectfully. It was afternoon. He was supposed to meet his little 'pack' by the river in a few hours. He packed up his lute and zither quickly, stuffed in his sheet music in a binder and left. Unlike his sister, Neji wasn't quite as hated. Sure he was 'cursed' but his looks made up for it. Long chestnut hair that billowed out like a cape and pearly white eyes were enough to charm more than one alpha. His steps were graceful and cat-like, luscious brown ears feather and gave him a soft, womanly look. A few people had tried to court the seventeen-year old but his possessive sister had chased them away. He didn't mind too much though; the suitor's had been weirder than Gai-sensei and _**that**_ was saying something.

"Seikatsu get back here right now!" Aishina was running at top speed, trying to catch a transformed Seikatsu. Neji sweat-dropped as men swooned at the Sexy no Jutsu Seikatsu had used. Aishina was going to be pissed. It lacked the bikini Aishina barely tolerated and that meant-

KAPOW!

That.

"Don't you dare use that jutsu again Seikatsu! You realize how inappropriate it is?" Aishina wrung her hands exasperatedly. Seikatsu had the decency to look guilty as he whined, "But genjutsu is so hard! Even Tora got it and she's younger than me!" Aishina sighed but calmed down enough and squatted down enough to see Seikatsu eye to eye.

"Look Seikatsu. Genjutsu is called the hardest form of fighting for a reason. Not everyone is born with a knack for it like Tori and Tora. If you run away what's hard then you're not going to get stronger. Naruto was horrible at genjutsu but now he's very good at it. If you keep working then I guarantee that you'll get it," Aishina ruffled the silver dog ears on Seikatsu's head, "I promise."

"Pinky-promise?" Seikatsu held out his pinky finger tentatively. He was expecting to get hit in the head much harder. Not a promise.

"Pinky-promise," Aishina took out her pinky and wrapped it around Seikatsu's. It was an adorable moment. Neji would have awed if he was a girl but he wasn't so he just smiled. The other people were stony though. They probably though Aishina was pushing the white-haired-boy too hard.

"Finally got your loose rocket under control Aishina," Sakura scoffed, "I don't understand why Hokage-sama would let you of all people train his children. Sasuke-kun on the other hand-

"Oh go fuck yourself, Sakura-bitch," Aishina's eyes narrowed and her hand tightened around her student's, "Everyone knows Sasuke is an egotistical, snobby, idiot. Besides, are you questioning our Hokage's choices? That can be tried for treason you know." Aishina's voice was dripping in false innocence. Seikatsu was mentally cheering his sensei on. He really hated having to deal with the pink-haired kunoichi and hated the raven she lusted after even more.

"Don't insult Sakura-sensei!" Suru, Sakura's protégée protested. Aishina gave her an intense look, "Oh? Give me three reasons Suru-chan. Warriors pick fights when they got three good reasons."

"What are your reason's then?" the girl shouted. A vein throbbed in Aishina's head but she gritted her teeth and answered angrily, "One she just insulted my abilities. Two she insulted _**my**_ student. Three, the Hokage ordered me to train his children. Obviously he thinks I'm capable otherwise he would have given his children to someone else right Seikatsu?"

"Father said Aishina-sensei was the best candidate," Seikatsu supplied helpfully.

"Tell your father I thank you for his confidence. Now how about we try a few more rounds of genjutsu training before it gets dark?" Seikatsu nodded and Aishina teleported both of them away.

"Hatake-bitch," Sakura muttered. Some civilians offered their help but Neji turned his death glare on. Hey, even the sickly, submissive prince of the Hatake clan was a force to be reckoned with when he's pissed.

* * *

><p>Gaara was pissed. No Gaara was beyond pissed. For the three-hundredth-forty-second fucking time he was given a cold look. Ok he wanted to satisfy his curiosity. No big deal right? He wanted a book from the library that would explain teleporting. Shouldn't be a problem? It turned into one. All of the librarians refused to help him and he found the computers locked, the recommendation list taken down. It had taken him the whole morning to find the right book while enduring harsh glares from everyone inside the library only to be denied checking it out of a <em>public<em> library and had ask the Hokage of all the people to check it out for him. Gaara wasn't particularly prideful but not being able to accomplish a simple task such as checking out a book was humiliating. He could practically feel the jeers behind his back. He searched out the other three of his 'pack' through their chakra. Aishina's chakra was irregular, jumping up and down in ragged patterns. That meant she was pissed at something. Neji's was calm and steady but jumpy. He was probably worried about Aishina and there was a layer of anger there. Naruto's was jumping off the charts. That meant he was bored to death. Oh well. It looked like it had ended as another bad day for the four cursed ones of Konoha-Suna. That was hardly new. It wasn't even sunset yet and all four were not having a good day. Terrific. Fucking fantastic.

Naruto had sensed the pissed moods of his pack and decided to cheer them up. His shift in the mission room had ended so he strolled casually in the streets. He noticed a new book on meditation and inner strength was on sale. He got that for Neji who believed that what he strength he could not get physically, he would get internally. Stopping by the blacksmith's store, he got the new kunai Gaara was looking for. Finally he stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop to get flowers for Aishina. Ino wasn't there thank god. She was a slut; almost as bad as Sakura but she did have a few moments in Naruto's book so he tolerated her. Inoichi was there though so Naruto didn't worry about another harsh stare. Inoichi was a very kind man and was quite the gentleman.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun," Inoichi greeted politely as ever. Naruto bowed and replied, "Good afternoon Inoichi-san."

"Looking for flowers?" Inoichi asked, "We got a new shipment of roses."

"If it would stop Aishina-chan from broadcasting her pissed chakra," Inoichi laughed heartily, not unkindly like other people would. Naruto liked that about the man.

"Aishina likes lilies right?" Naruto nodded. Inoichi pulled out some soft, dainty white lilies, "Do you think she'll like these?" Naruto's normally bright blue eyes turned into polished sapphires, "Oh my god hell yes! Aishina's been dying to have a couple cuts of these to breed with some flowers she's got at home but she never seemed to find them in the forest."

"They're from the Hidden Mist; and they're still dreadfully rare at that; I'd be surprised if she did," Inoichi smiled, "How about I make a bouquet of these for her?"

"Sure! Thanks so much Inoichi-san!" Naruto pulled out his wallet and paid, "I hope this is enough." Inoichi studied the amount of money and laughed again, "Naruto you over paid by twenty yen, here," Inoichi gave him back some of the money, "I'd been cheating you if I took it."

"Thanks," Naruto pocketed the rest, "You sure are an honest man. And super nice too! I'll come back here soon!" Inoichi smiled, "I'd like that. Bring your pack along too."

"Right!" Naruto said chipper as even. He left the shop with his gifts. _They're going to be so happy!_

* * *

><p>"Whew, I'm exhausted," Seikatsu collapsed on the ground but he smiled widely, "But I did it! I broke genjutsu!"<p>

"Congratulations nii-san!" Tora hugged her brother tightly, "I knew you could do it!"

"Nice job," Tori said and offered his hand which Seikatsu accepted. Tori pulled him up. For a split second, Tori's eyes seemed to get softer, his lips a little plumper, his hair was silkier as daylight had begun to fade Seikatsu noticed. He shook it off though as exhaustion. Tori experienced something similar. Seikatsu's hand had been warm but strong. Tori's heart pumped faster than he thought possible. _Must be all that genjutsu training with Kurenai-sensei._ The moment was not lost to Tora or Aishina who exchanged a look and giggled slightly. Tora though it was absolutely adorable to see her brother like this while Aishina was thoroughly amused the two didn't notice the romantic atmosphere they created.

"Aishina-chan!" Aishina's ears perked. Despite being born with disabled hearing, no one could blot out Naruto's yelling.

"What is it Naruto?" Aishina asked as she walked over to her friend.

"I got you this; your chakra was so angry I'd have to be dead not to notice," Aishina ruffled her dog ears sheepishly, "About that…"

"It's ok if it's Sakura," Naruto smiled brilliantly, "But I got you these."

"Moon lilies!" Aishina's eyes lit up, "Oh my goodness thank you much Naruto!" Aishina took the delicate flowers from Naruto. She admired the way they reflected light and how good it smelled, "I've wanted some of these forever! Where did you get it?"

"Yamanaka Flower's Inoichi- Naruto didn't finish because Aishina tackle-hugged him, carefully avoiding the flowers. She tail swished back and forth so rapidly he thought it would fly.

"Hehehe, glad you like them Aishina-chan," Naruto grinned. He liked it when Aishina revealed her clingy personality. She really adored beautiful, delicate things despite being all rough and tough. It was good to see she trusted him enough to see this side of her personality.

"Does sensei have boyfriend?" Tora asked. Aishina's ears grew red from embarrassment and Naruto trained his eyes on the ground.

"Ahem, well let's get home shall we?" Aishina said, "I'll walk you lot back."

"Ok!" Tori said cheerfully and grabbing each of his teammates with one hand, he dragged them down the road.

"You must be glad you got Tori on your team," Naruto observed, "He doesn't question your words."

"I'm grateful too," Aishina sighed happily, "Well, do you want to come along? We'll be stopping by Iruka-sensei's place."

"Of course dattebayo!" Naruto took off. Sighing half-exasperated half bemusedly Aishina jogged after him. Sometimes Naruto just didn't change.

* * *

><p>Iruka Umino was observing the events of the day with his old genin cell except he was the only one doing the observing. Hana was trying to kill Kotesu and Izumo for splashing syrup all over her dogs. Shisui was getting punched by Itachi. Yugao was trying to stop Shisui from punching Itachi. And Iruka just watched the whole thing. Some things never change in Team Aisha. Well there were two teams Aisha trained. There was the first one, Shisui, Itachi and Yugao. After the Shukaku and Kyuubi attack, Hana, Iruka, Izumo, and Kotesu were put on the same team due to a shortage of capable jonin. Sixteen years later, all seven were still best of friends.<p>

"If you get syrup on my dogs one more time I swear I'll castrate both of you," Hana growled.

"How many times do we have to tell you we're sorry?" Izumo whined and put on a puppy dog face, "Please forgive us Hana-chan!"

"You know that won't work right?" Hana told them.

"C'mon Hana, I like syrup," one of her dogs, Hebi, said, "Very tasty especially on Sakana."

"Get a room!" Yuki, the third dog shouted. She then found herself getting chased by her two siblings.

"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka braced himself in time for Naruto's bear hug. Nevertheless, he still got knocked on the ground.

"Iruka-oji!" the second Iruka got up and dusted himself off, he was tackle hugged again by his nephew.

"Tori please, can't breathe," Iruka gasped.

"Sorry!" Tori let go immediately.

"Hey Iruka-san," Aishina strolled up casually though she was trying to separate Tora from killing Seikatsu, "How are you doing?"

"Fair enough. You seem to be coping well," Aishina gave him a look as he snickered.

"I don't care you broke a genjutsu! You still aren't going to be Hokage!"

"You're just jealous your ninjutsu isn't as good as mine!"

"Pervert!"

"Brat!"

"Now, now children," Aishina said as she put on her teacher voice, "Let's get along so there is no _fighting_. We are on the same _team_ so let's resolve this fight **right now**. Seikatsu, breaking genjutsu is key to becoming Hokage but that alone won't get you there. Tora, you might be younger but I know you can become powerful and anyone can become Hokage if they try hard enough. Now both of you apologize and I'll treat you to Ichiraku."

"Ok!" the two quickly apologized.

"How do you handle a class full of pre-genin every day is beyond me," Aishina told Iruka.

"They have their moments and you have to admit, they're worth teaching," Iruka replied.

"True, by the way Tori, just how many genjutsu did Kurenai have you break?" Tori considered this and replied, "12" Aishina raise an eyebrow, "12?"

"12."

"That's, a lot of genjutsu," Kotesu said. Izumo slapped him, "You can't even break that many!"

"And you're 12 years only Tori?" Yugao asked. Tori nodded.

"Wow…" Shisui said, "Even Uchiha's can't break that many so young."

"Did Tori impress sensei?" Tori said shyly at Aishina who was still in shock, "Or do I need to work harder?" his tail dropped.

"No, I'm just surprised," Aishina said quickly, "Kurenai uses genjutsu at least Chūnin level; keep this up and I'll put you in the Chūnin exams." Tori's eyes widened, "Really sensei? I can try to become a Chūnin soon?"

"Of course! We can test out those jutsus I taught you; I think the number was 16? 16. You're ready." Tori's eyes were stars.

"How does Tori know so many jutsus?" Tora asked.

"Because he comes to find me every night, most weekends, and on holidays to train," Aishina said, "And he does stop no matter what I do."

"Tori! You shouldn't be losing sleep," Iruka chided.

"But I want to get stronger Iruka-oji! And Aishina-sensei is up most nights training anyways so it all works out!" Tori put on his sappiest look, "Please don't lock me up in my room pleeeease?"

"No fair Tori how come you get to train with Aishina-sensei at night," Aishina gave the white-haired boy a look, "You never asked."

"I did!"

"Not at night. A ninja in training must go above and beyond," Aishina quoted from the First Hokage.

"Well, can I?" Seikatsu asked.

"Yes you may," Aishina responded with an amused flick of the ears.

"Then I'm coming to," Tora said stubbornly. Aishina heaved a sigh, "I might as well extend our training hours since you lot are just about ready for a B-rank."

"They are not ready for a B-rank!" Iruka protested. Aishina gave him a look, "Iruka…I've had this team for a year now. I know you're protective but I'm positive they won't die. And if they were in trouble, all of them know how to send me an alarm. They won't die before I will. Trust me."

"Give them a chance Iruka-chan," Shisui urged, "Their chakra is strong enough now; they deserve a chance."

"Alright," Iruka sighed, "Since I know the three you will just go on the mission or test anyways even if I make you withdraw them but try to keep them in one piece."

"Of course," Aishina's mouth pulled back into a wolfish grin. Iruka was stunned at the familiarity of the smile. It was exactly like Aisha, his sensei's, about fourteen years ago.

"Boss!" Aishina's pack of ninken swirled up around her legs, "You got a challenge tonight; it's time to get ready."

"Okay; tell dad I'll be there in the next," Aishina checked her watch, "14.56 minutes."

"Got it!" Mizume, the leader of the pack took off with the rest on her heels.

"I'll walk Tora and Seikatsu back; see you later!" Aishina's tails motioned for the two genin to follow her. Her feathery black tail held streaks of brown, silver and red with a reddish-brown tuft at the end. Her ears were the same but pierced at the bottom with a double ring, the sign of a mature Hatake warrior. Her Jikanhaname flashed unashamedly in the fading sun. Rumors about the eye were many but the heirs of the Hatake's normally sacrificed an eye as a sign of devotion to the whole village rather than their clan. In return, they were given an eye from another clan as a token of gratitude. Kakashi had gotten his from the Uchiha's but Aishina's eye was a mystery. The Kodaina clan never gave away their eyes unless they were already dead and useless and never to a teenager. No one knew exactly how she got it at such a young age but all anyone knew was that was infused well enough for Aishina to use Jikanhaname in both eyes and she used it more effectively than most Kodaina's did in their lifetimes. She was a very scary person to talk about unless you knew her well and almost no one did. There were about twenty-thousand warriors in the village, another fifty thousand being civilians. Of those people only around twenty acknowledged the girl for anything she did. Naruto chatted on and on about training with the Hokage with the group but Iruka wasn't listening. He was remembering a secret only he and Aishina shared. They were never to speak if it in the presence of anyone but each other but he couldn't help thinking back to that dreadful November day…

* * *

><p>There had been an over cast that day and Iruka knew that was a bad omen. The clouds were a smoke back, thunder rumbled as lightning flashed now and then. The wind was wild and roaring like an untamed beast. It had been cold that day so Iruka was shivering in his ANBU uniform, dolphin mask covering his soft eyes, body completely decked in ANBU uniform.<p>

"The elders summon you Dolphin," Tenzo had said. Cat/Yugao had given him a sympathetic bolt of chakra. Iruka knew he had joined ANBU to comfort her and to serve his village but he knew why he was being summoned and he didn't like it.

"Enter," the elders had welcomed him in the room. There stood Aishina, wolf mask removed and a new ANBU brand burning in her left arm.

"Iruka, I'm sorry," Aishina turned her head away. Iruka wanted to comfort her and say it was alright, he didn't mind his job in this wretched ceremony. He was more worried about Aishina. All new ANBU were supposed to not be virgins. Being only twelve though, Aishina wasn't allowed such acts that weren't give the consent of by the elders.

"Aishina Hatake, do you take a second brand, a brand of shame," the elders rubbed in, "In place of your brother?"

_You didn't!_ Iruka mentally shouted at her. She didn't just chose to take a second brand; one on her right arm just to make sure Neji didn't become an ANBU? To make sure he stayed pure? Iruka felt like throttling some sense into Aishina but he couldn't do anything close to that in front of the elders. A second ANBU brand was a punishment. It meant that you could not leave ANBU, never tell anyone your status, never do anything but orders. It worked like Hyūga clan's Cursed Seal. If Aishina were to do something wrong, they could activate both brands and torture her to the point of insanity.

"I do," she said coolly. Her look said, _you might own my body now but you sure as hell don't own my soul pricks!_

"Step forward," the one in the middle, Danzo said. Obediently, Aishina stepped forward to face him eye to eye. The second, chakra-infused brand burned in Aishina skin. She winced but did not cry out.

"You two will go on an S-rank-mission," can the false sweetness from another elder, "Be sure to do the deed by the time you get back Dolphin."

"Hai." Was all Iruka could put in his response. The two were dismissed. Aishina left the room, subdued and quiet. She knew the price of taking two brands. She knew the price of becoming an ANBU. She took it all for her brother.

"Why do you try so hard to keep him safe?" Iruka asked as the rain and sleet carved the landscape around them. They were in the Land of Rain now where the rain never stopped or relented.

"He's all I have left," Aishina had said, "I was too young back then but I know-

"He's all I have left of my real father."

_**A/N: Cliffy XD! Sorry but I enjoy cliffhangers as much as you readers hate them ^_^! I need to get this story out of my system so I can work on the other stories so be patient please! There will be about two more chapters of this before my other stories are resumed. Oh as for the new characters names: Seikatsu=life, Tora=tiger, Tori=bird. More information about them and Aishina will be on my profile. **_


	3. Night

_**Summary: Hey people I know I've been horrible at updating but here is the third chapter for Shattering Fate. I promise I'll finish the sequel to my oneshot soon and update the others but onto the summary! Aishina revels the knowledge she has managed to hide from her foster father Kakashi, her Hokage, and her brother to Iruka who remains shell-shocked. Both of them know the things they must set in order after this mission; and those things have remained that way for four years. At home, lost in her thoughts, Aishina reflects back on her old commander the Mizukage who she was assigned to for a year and writes something rather strange to her. Later at night, during the tournament known as Gathering night she spots him again as she fights for her life and honor as a member of the Hatake clan. But that's about to be changed for after she runs off with her friends in a game of hide-and-seek she comes to see chaos in the clearing. She can't find her father, her students are injured and there's a masked man looking for the demons he sent 16 years ago. What is a girl to do? Read and find out! (read the last chapter to understand intro)  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, very sadly, but I try my best with fanfics because that's what they're for. **_

"H-how do you know?" was all Iruka could ask.

"I have a vague memory," Aishina's eyes squinted as she tried to recall it, "I must have been very young because I don't remember much but I remember screams. My screams, Neji's screams, another woman screaming, some man hollering at me, a slash, then a stab and pain in my right eye…that's all I remember. The next thing I know is that I'm in the Hatake Mansion."

"I've done research of my own too," Aishina sighed sadly, "I didn't believe the story of how I was adopted and when I found out what clan my right eye was from, I immediately started reading about it. I know I'm a Kodaina by birth yet the only marriage that corresponded with Neji and I's ages was erased but I used this Jikanhaname. A spirit name Kuraun came to me. She told me about my past and allowed me to see it."

"The Jikanhaname…you are a true wielder," Iruka said, "Only those selected by spirits can become heirs." Aishina nodded, "I know so I researched all of the past heirs but that was erased too. So I had to probe around in people's memories," she confessed, "I looked into yours too and I found out who my real parents were. I know how they died and who killed them."

"Aishina-

"It's alright Iruka; I know you couldn't have told me. I know you were ordered not to but I wish things had turned out differently. I could have been a different person…would you like to see?" Iruka nodded mutely. Sighing, Aishina performed a henge.

"This is the person I could have been." Iruka gasped. Aishina was the same age but unscarred, her hair much longer and luscious. Both eyes were a doe-brown and gentle. Her ears and tails were feathery soft and looked richer, more alive than he had ever seen. Her clothes were made of the finest silk emblazed with the Kodaina and Hatake symbol. When she transformed back, Iruka realized how scruffy looking Aishina was; her clothes were made of cheap cotton. Her bones and scars jutted out and disfigured her body. He noticed now that her right leg was crooked and her eyes had lost all of its warmth. The grace from the transformation was gone. Now all Iruka could see was a girl who looked like she had no home and no way in the world.

"It's a beautiful form isn't it?" Aishina said sadly, "I don't count myself as vain but knowing I could have been like that; it's hard to accept."

"I'd imagine so," Iruka replied. He too felt sad. Aishina could have been a beautiful, confident, pure person. She could have had so much and had it snatched away by her own uncle. It was a shame for something like that to go to waste.

"However," Aishina looked thoughtful, "I wouldn't have been so strong, I wouldn't have thought as high as you Iruka-sempai."

"Iruka is fine," Iruka said quickly, "We're supposed to be partners right?"

"I suppose so," Aishina smiled genuinely. That had not been spoiled at least.

"What will you do with the knowledge though?" Iruka questioned.

"I'll keep it quiet for now but I'll make sure everyone knows the truth some day." Iruka was content with this answer.

"I do have a favor to ask though," Iruka's ears twitched, "What is it?"

"Can you keep this a secret? Ignorance is a bliss they say; it would be better if Neji never knew about our past."

"I can," Iruka had replied, "And I will."

After the mission, that horrible, horrid mission at that strip bar, Iruka would know it was time to break his partner. His sensei's daughter, his best friend's niece, his student, his surrogate little sister. How could he do it? How could be become such a pedophile? Years later Aishina would reassure him it was fine; that she was content that he was the one who took away her virginity but he was not okay with it. He had cried it out to his startled teammates and they had healed him enough but something else was nagging him.

He was in love. It wasn't with his partner Aishina or one of his old teammates. It was with her uncle. He had a feeling the man knew that he was Aishina's partner and what he was required to do to her. Kakashi had entered his team consisting of Aishina, Naruto and Gaara into the Chūnin exams after six months of training. They had become chūnin's after that despite Iruka's outburst. And what was worse was that the Copy-nin had decided to tease him in every way possible. Iruka couldn't say he hadn't had lovers, hell he could probably pick up almost anyone. But the one person he just so happened to fall in love with was the most unattainable person in the village. Even Ibiki-sama was more attainable given you could get him to actually relax. So Iruka had to stick to what he could have which was Aishina. As she got older (and more perverted like her uncle) she started experimenting in the bed. After one particularly intense session, Aishina had picked up her partner's love for her uncle because her Jikanhaname never deactivated from her right eye and so she saw it.

The Jikanhaname is the ancestor of the other three great dojutsu, the Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan. Wielders of the Jikanhaname can shift to any three of the dojutsu therefore they can use the abilities all three grant. However once a generation, one wielder is born with the ability to see through time and space. Meaning all they had to do was look at someone and they could know their whole history, the person's turmoil's, likes, sadness's, loves; and their future, what would happen, when they would die...it was a powerful gift. Once a century the person who was blessed with this ability would be able to commune with the dead, to speak to spirits in the afterlife, convince them to interfere with the living world and would to summon the dead for their own use maybe it be combat or guidance. That person; was Aishina in this century and if she could see Iruka, the first thing she would process would be his undying love for Kakashi. So on his birthday on a sunny spring day she transformed into Kakashi during their 'bedroom time.' Iruka blushed so hard he nearly passed out but allowed the session to go on. The sex was good. It was odd using the male anatomy on her partner but her Jikanhaname told her he thought it was the best session ever so she proceed to use her transformed body whenever Iruka needed a release. Iruka would always feel guilty but it was easier when Aishina used Kakashi's body because it was easier to be shameless.

* * *

><p><em>That sums up our relationship for the past…four years. <em>Iruka had pulled out of memory's lane and thought about it. _To think all this time I've lusted after Kakashi, even fucked a form of him and I've never made a move. Wow. My life is sad. _

"Iruka! Iruka-chan! Oi 'Ruka!" Kotesu waved his hand in front of the scarred chunin, "You alive?"

"Sorry Kotesu just spaced out. It's one of those days," Iruka said and forced a smile. Kotesu accepted it though Itachi and Yugao flashed him the, we-know-what-you-were-thinking-you-can't-fool-us look. Iruka glared a leave-me-alone-so-I-can-think-through-this-mess back at them. Tori was long gone, presumably he teleported home. Sighing Iruka ran his hand through his loosening ponytail._ It's going to be a long Gathering night._

* * *

><p>Kuraun's POV<p>

Before this story moves on dear reader, you must understand 'Gathering night.' All of the clans compete in a sort of gladiator fight every night to prove who is stronger. The point for the contestants is to be the most showy and powerful person in the arena. Money is gambled faster than wine is shot down on fighters and lives are often lost in this sport. It works like this: each clan sends in representatives according to a set ratio. The representatives are then matched tournament style. However, any member that comes to arena can be challenged to a duel by anyone excluding fellow clan members. It's also worth mentioning that the showier a jutsu is the higher ranking a representative becomes in the arena. A good show can earn more points than a victory and the more that is bet on a particular contestant, the more money a clan can earn. For that reason, only the best participate but the heads of the clan rarely participate. It's an honor for a normal clan member such as Naruto or Aishina to be chosen but disgraceful if a leader of a clan has to enter personally. That's it and back to the story.

* * *

><p>Aishina was reminiscing in her room. It was painted an emerald green with various flowers decorating the ebony-colored shelves. Her ivory desk was littered with paperwork and the dog's beds covered the creamy colored carpet. The vase full of moon lilies resided on her window sill. In the pale moonlight they were brilliant. Aishina smiled. If anything had changed about Naruto it was that he knew exactly how to make her happy. Fingering her bamboo flute absently, she thought about another person that made her happy. His name was Yagura or Mizukage-sama. She had lived under his commands for a year in the far off village of Kiri. Idly thinking about him she composed an excerpt of poetry on parchment using the eagle quill Neji had bought for her sixteenth birthday.<p>

_As the moonlight falls over me,_

_I begin to think of you_

_We've know each other for so long_

_Had so many memories_

_Shared all our secrets_

_Comforted each other _

_Ate all of our favorite foods together_

_Swam in the ocean all day long_

_Good times_

_But moonlight seems to change all of that_

_You seem softer, closer_

_Someone I love like-_

_What the ruddy hell did I just write? _Aishina banged her head against the desk. She was not interested in the Mizukage like that! Or was she? Swearing angrily she shoved the offending piece of paper in a drawer and flopped on her bed. Tenzo had grown it out of the wall and Aishina would always be grateful she came back to the soft blankets of it. It was large enough for her three genin and herself (albeit they were very cramp but warm). Neji had embroidered all of her favorite things on it, sharp objects (her swords, bow &arrows, battle claws etc.) birds, feathers, certain breeds of flowers and trees, a waterfall and lake, her ninken, fruits, ramen (Naruto's suggestion not hers) figures of their pack, her team, Team Aisha, and Kakashi, and a single heart. _It was an odd blanket_ Gaara had commented _but highly appropriate_. Aishina couldn't agree more. Forgetting about her odd writing she began to think about Gathering night. She was going to fight for the Hatake clan tonight like two other clan mates. They didn't like her much but they didn't look coldly at her so Aishina deemed them as 'tolerable.' She closed her eyes as she ran through the jutsus she was taught. _I'm ready, I think. _Aishina let her body relax to snatch a few hours of sleep before the whole night wore her out.

* * *

><p>The Gathering took place in a very large clearing, lit in the moonlight. Rocks surrounded the area creating the occasional cave. Trees of all sorts stood proudly as pools of water lapped at the roots. It was a relaxing clearing; Aishina liked spending time meditating under one of the waterfalls, but not tonight. Her team had begged her into bringing them along so they stood next to her. In the armory tent, Aishina fastened on her battle claws gleaming in the moonlight that shined through the gaps, onto her feet and hands. They covered her fingers into a point; the bottom was jagged so as to rip flesh better. The casting was bronze but inside was sharpened iron and silver. Another set with holes so that she could slip her armed fingers through went onto. Aishina grabbed her two swords made of steel, casted in silver, etched with gold. Her fangs sprang out, two inches long. The muscles in her arms rippled smoothly as she warmed up; destroying the dummies set up around her. Tori watched in awe as his sensei shredded the dummies like paper. <em>Sensei's going to be terrific tonight!<em> Seikatsu was jumping up and down in excitement while Tora was worrying about the wounds certain to come. Tori was confident though, that his sensei would succeed. He knew his sensei was more than capable of bringing down people decades older than her.

"Go kick their ass's sensei!" Seikatsu pumped his arm for emphasis. Aishina grinned wickedly at him, fangs still extended, "Will do!"

"Time to go Aishina," Hayate coughed out as he approached her. She nodded, "Onto the stalls then." The 'stalls' were like the ones in a racehorse race. The two combatants were locked inside of the stall until it was time to fight. Then it was a battle for the fittest. Death was rare but it still happened. The objective was to get the opponent to yield, to beg for mercy. Aishina would be representing the Hatake clan tonight. She could not fail.

"In you go," Hayate waved to the rank stall. Nodding, Aishina entered it, wrinkling at the scent.

"I'll be refereeing," he told her. She nodded and allowed herself to be locked inside. It was damp and smelled of sweat and anxiety. Adrenaline pulsed through Aishina's body, making her eager to fight.

"The first match *cough, cough* will be Aishina Hatake *cough, cough* of the Hatake clan and Tayuya of the House of Otokagure *cough, cough.* Anything goes. Begin!" The gates opened and Aishina flew out like a bird. She grappled her opponent, _a red-head with a temper_, she heard Neji quote. She would use that to her advantage. She kicked Tayuya in the stomach, letting her claws slice the delicate flesh there. Tayuya let out a cry but she summoned a flute. _A sound user. Shit. _The noise immediately summoned three demons. Growling, Aishina leapt from each one, gathering wind around herself to speed up, as she sliced through them with her swords like blades of light. They disappeared into nothingness. Playing her flute again Aishina got caught in an illusion. It was low level compared to Kakashi's genjutsu though and Aishina shattered it with a bolt of energy.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Aishina nicked her wrist with a battle claw as she summoned her nine ninken.

"You called boss?" Mizume rumbled.

"Yes, now are you ready?" Aishina addressed the leader of this squad of dogs.

"Any time," Akira flicked her ears.

"Summoning mutts Hatake?" the red-head taunted.

"We're better than your crappy flute!" Hanaru shouted at her.

"Yeah and some of us have a pedigree!" Kage, her brother agreed. Aishina gave him a look that said that-was-the-best-you-could-think-of?

"Fuck you incompetent mongrels!" out on the stands, the entire population dog nins (that included the whole Inuzuka clan) sweat dropped. You never, ever, under any circumstances do you call a nin dog incompetent. That will get you mauled faster than Naruto can eat a bowl of ramen.

"Go!" All nine of the pissed ninken streamed by her in streaks of fur. Tayuya played more notes that confused some of the dogs but Tsubasa, a large ruddy red furred dog, plowed through the illusion like powdery snow. Howling he latched onto her leg. Annoyed Tayuya kicked Tsubasa in the skull but he hung on tightly; stopping the flute's sounds. Kage had slipped behind her in his shadow and had snatched the flute away and broke it with his powerful jaws. Aishina watched calmly as her dogs sought to maim their target until Tayuya signaled for mercy. Whistling, all of the dogs came off of Tayuya's now bloody body and heeled next to their master.

"Winner! Aishina Hatake!" the crowd roared with approval of the match. Aishina sheathed her battle claws and patted Tsubasa on the head, "You ok? You took a hard hit to the head."

"Mom always said I had a hard head; I'll be fine," Tsubasa said lightly as Aishina tickled his ears, "Good."

"Way to go sensei!" Seikatsu cheered loudly. Tori clapped appreciatively while Tora had stopped biting her nails and smiled.

"Well Kakashi looks like your little girl is quite the fighter," Gai said, "But I bet you Lee could take her down in hand-to-hand combat no problem."

"Is that a challenge?" Kakashi's eye narrowed. The Maito clan was the most powerful taijutsu clan in existence. Challenging them hand to hand would be suicide, but Kakashi was not going to let his clan's pride down so he replied, "Aishina would be interested."

"Ah I have no doubt about that but how about we let them use some of their special abilities?" Kakashi smirked evilly under his mask. He knew the Maito clan used Lotus which was the most powerful release of taijutsu. Aishina would easily counter it though with her style; what she liked to call the Dance of Death. Kakashi knew Gai was betting on Lotus to bring Lee a victory but Aishina had more than one trick up her sleeve, "Deal. Both of them can't use weapons and only three abilities from their clan. Summons, seals, and jutsu all count."

"Yosh! That's the spirit my eternal rival. How- at this point Kakashi had clamped his hand over Gai's mouth, "Shut up." Kakashi said before reporting the challenge to Hayate. The poor, sickly man agreed before another coughing fit racked his body. Genma steered him away to the medic tent while Raidou took the referee position.

"A challenge has been issued by the Maito clan to the Hatake clan!" Raidou shouted to make himself heard over the crowd, "Rock Lee Maito and Aishina Hatake have been assigned to fight! Only three abilities are allowed! You have two minutes to get ready!"

"I bet that Aishina will win," Asuma whispered to Kurenai who nodded, "Aishina will only need about," Kurenai judged her watch, "maybe a few hours to finish the fight?"

"Less," Asuma said, "You timed her last about three months ago. I've seen her train. She'll beat the crap out of the poor guy in _**a**_ hour."

"Poor Lee," the two shared a somewhat solemn moment for Lee then burst out laughing about even having such a moment.

Aishina gave Kakashi a look. He nodded. Her battle claws sheathed as she removed them.

"Watch these for me," she gave them to Tori who nodded mutely; surprised his sensei would trust him with her weapons, swords, battle claws, hidden knives, "I will." He managed. Aishina smiled kindly and kissed him on the forehead, "I know you will." Tori just stared blankly as Aishina chuckled. Leaving her team in the audience she stood near the middle, waiting for her opponent patiently.

"Yosh! Gai-sensei I will be fighting this lovely flower?" Aishina twitched. She had forgotten how….eccentric the Maito clan was. She hoped she wouldn't be so ticked off that she would accidently kill the boy.

"Be careful Lee; she's strong and the daughter of my eternal rival!" Lee saluted, "Yosh! I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't go easy on me," Aishina said, surprising the men, "I'm a woman but I'm still going to kick your ass."

"That's the youthful spirit Aishina! Yosh Raidou-kun! Get the match started," Raidou felt like face-palming but shouted, "Begin!"

Lee leapt forward but Aishina dodged his attack easily. She continued to dodge and counter; relying on hours of stamina training to give her an advantage. The Maito clan may train like no tomorrow but so did Aishina and unlike them, her attacks took less energy. If she could just wear Lee out for all of his explosive attacks, she could end the match in one blow. She smirked as she wove around his attacks gracefully. Her waiting ninken caught the smirk and smirked themselves. Aishina was fighting like a wolf; wearing down her prey until it was too weak and then ending its life in one shot. That's what you learn when half of your ninken squad is wolf. Minute by minute, Lee would get slower, weaker. Aishina and begun to make some attacks of her own to the joints in hopes of breaking one. The crowd was unsatisfied by the lack of blood and action but Aishina was deaf to them. It was just her and her opponent who was panting. Her eyes finally flashed silver. She was serious now. Dodging was mere play.

The audience nearly missed it but Aishina had sped up at an incredible rate, punching Lee in the jaw before disappearing. This was repeated; she would swoop in for a quick attack and then disappear. However, it wasn't an ability according to the rule book, it wasn't if it didn't have a name or cry or so one might think. It was however, a particular technique Aishina developed herself. It did not need a name but by infusing her energy in her legs, Aishina could clone herself limitlessly because of the after image left behind by the amount of speed. The bewildered man stood no chance against the technique even as he gathered himself and used the Lotus, Aishina would just disappear. This was her Dance of Death ever slow, ever wearing. It would wear down any opponent and Aishina would leave unscathed. Finally, when Lee had used up what energy he had on Lotus, she made her final move. Her personal jutsu was completely set and ready. It was time to give the screaming audience behind her a show.

"Barrier: Twelve Chains of Lightning: Fight of the Phoenix and the Wolf: Seal!" the field lit up with the light from the technique. Twelve white-blue chains wound themselves around Lee's body, restraining him. A huge, electric filled box surrounded the area. There were two cages, one with a phoenix made out of molten lava and fiery flames, eyes a coal black. The other was a wolf created by wind that released torrents in fury of being trapped. With flick of her hand, the two creatures were unleashed. They fought in the middle of the area where Lee was bound. Because of this, he was forced to endure slashes of wind, burning lava, and electrocution all dictated by Aishina. She could make one of the creatures eat him if she wanted but she wasn't that cruel. Plus, she needed to stay on the 'good list' so after experimenting with the various abilities her creatures on Lee, she simply knocked him out with the wolf's tail, and then released the seal. The two creatures dispersed into a shower of fireworks.

"Winner! Aishina Hatake!" the crowd roared, pleased by the last technique's show. Aishina sighed in relief. She was done for the night so she made her way back to her uncle.

"Well done Aishina," Kakashi said in his own proud way, "I'm glad my training didn't go to waste."

"It certainly didn't father," Aishina replied before hugged him tightly. Iruka smiled from the sidelines. Just because Kakashi was really her uncle didn't mean she loved him any less. Iruka was glad she had such a good man to take care if her. _If only Kakashi would get her a mother than she might be ok._ Iruka thought and blushed unconsciously. 'Inner Iruka' had different ideas. _I really wish I was the lucky girl._ His subconscious whined._ Wait what am I thinking? Kakashi's just another comrade nothing more nothing less! Urgh why does he have to look so handsome in his- When did he become so handsome? Why the hell am I thinking this? _Logical Iruka ranted. _C'mon you pussy you're in love with him and you know it. I AM NOT! Are to. Am not. Are to. Am not. _And so went Iruka's inner debate.

"That was a good match Aishina!" Naruto high-fived his teammate, "You're getting better and better at that jutsu."

"Thanks!" Aishina let out rare smile and whispered in Naruto's ear, "How's Senjutsu going?"

"I've mastered it up to the Rasenshuriken; still damages my arm" Naruto whispered back. Aishina nodded, "I've can use Flying Thunder God now but I still need that kunai your dad gave me."

"Get a room you two!" Neji shouted though humor lit his pale eyes.

"Rawr!" Aishina attacked Neji and the two rolled on the ground. Naruto went bright red as Gaara teased him, "When's the wedding?"

"SHUT UP!" the two alphas yelled. Their siblings chuckled and darted into the forest before the other two could catch them. So a game of hide-and-seek of began as the group leapt from tree to tree trying to avoid being 'it'.

"Got you!" Aishina leapt on Neji but he turned into a log.

"You should be able to tell when someone substitutes," Neji smiled up in a tree. Aishina gave him a look, "You should too." And she poofed into Hanaru. Before Neji could react though, all nine dogs attacked him and covered him in drool

"Get off!" he told them though he was laughing the whole time. They eventually got off but by then Neji was thoroughly soaked. Aishina was laughing her head off.

"Not. Fair." Neji glared at his sister.

"Is too fair." They darted off again; continuing their game of hide-and-seek in the trees. They may be teenagers but to play like kids was their pastime. After about an hour of the game all four collapsed next to the river bank as the moonlight gleamed off of the rocks. This was their little hideaway with a sheltered cave, clear running water, bushes full of berries and a nearby herd of deer. For some odd reason when they went inside the cave they found it completely blocked their chakra signatures from the world so they escaped here when they needed to be alone.

"Man that was fun!" Naruto sighed. Aishina smiled as she got up to clean off her weapons, "We should do this more often."

"Hell yes," Neji said, still catching his breath. Gaara nodded, "Just the four of us like always."

"Ha no wonder people don't chase after us," Naruto said, "They probably think we're together."

"What makes you say that?" Gaara asked his brother. Naruto shrugged, "People notice the way we always hang out and play. There two alphas and two bitches in this pack. They figure we've already decided on our mates. At least that's what I heard the girls saying."

"Why were you doing eavesdropping," Aishina glared and Naruto sweat-dropped, "Well you see. Pervy-Sage kinda decided to bring me to the hot springs and he made me-

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!" Aishina kicked Naruto into a tree where he crumpled, "Why so hard Aishi-chan? It's Pervy-Sage's fault not mine!"

"It's your fault for going in the first place…and don't call me Aishi-chan!" The two bickered while their siblings looked on half-amused, half-exasperated at the behavior. Then again, alphas tended to have odd quirks. Apparently being childish was one of them. The two alphas were in the middle of wrestling when they heard earsplitting screeches. All four of them shot each other a look and nodded. They teleported back to the arena without another word.

"Bow down before the might of the Akatsuki!" A masked figure bellowed.

"Tori! Tora! Seikatsu!" Aishina called out for her team.

"Sensei!" they ran across the field into her arms. They were covered in blood. Most of it looked like it was from their opponents Tori's arm had new injuries in addition to the old scar he got on the team's first C-rank and a steady stream of blood was coming from his mouth. Tora looked tired, a sign of chakra depletion, and there was a cut running her eye. Seikatsu suffered the worst with a broken arm and a twisted ankle with a bloody nose.

"What happened to you?" Aishina hugged them tighter to her chest, "What happened?"

"That masked man named Madara attacked all of us," Tori explained quickly, "He wants the demons he sent here 16 years ago." All four of them inhaled sharply, "He said something about reviving the Ten-tails and ruling the world." All three jinchuriki present stiffened. _Demons_. They were here for demons and who in this village was called that?

"You three are leaving now," Aishina ordered, "Neji take them to our hiding place, Gaara, get your parents, me and Naruto are going to fight." Tori's eyes widened, "Sensei…"

"It's an order Tori, go!" Aishina snapped. Neji wordlessly scooped up the three genin and teleported. Gaara slinked off into the crowd of fighters to find Minato and Kushina.

"Aishina," Naruto stood behind her, questioning.

"Sage," she answered quietly. He nodded. Five clones appeared by his side and left to create the chakra. Aishina did the same. It was time to fight.

**_A/N: That's a warp folks the next chapter will be out...well summer's almost here so it should be out sooner than usual but I'm working on a sequel to my oneshot so it might take a while (not a year I promise that much). Review and subscribe! _**

**_~darkmoonprincess  
><em>**


End file.
